rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Blackbeard
Blackbeard battled against Captain Crunch in Xtreme Rap Battles 1 and a rematch with him in Xtreme Rap Battles 13, played by Steve A. in the first and Val Stevens in the second. He also battles Ferdinand Megellan in Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 22, voiced by Justin Buckner. Information on the Rapper Edward Teach (1680-November 22nd, 1718), or more known as his alias, Blackbeard, was a notorious pirate who operated in the West Indies and eastern coast of North America. Not much is known about his early life. He was most likey raised in Bristol, England. It is rumored he most likely sailed a priveteer ship before teaming up with Benjaman Hornigold. He sailed a ship called Queen Anne's Revenge, which he commendered from a French crew during Queen Anne's War. His infamous nickname was gained from when, during fights, he would intimitate opponents by lighting parts of his beard on fire to make himself more fearsome. After many years of piracy, he settled in Bath, North Carolina. However, he soon went back to pirating, which gained the attention of the Governer of Virgina, who sent soldiers out to kill him. A battle between his men and Blackbeard's crew took place on November 22nd, 1718. As a result, Teach and most of his men were killed by Lieutenant Robert Maynard. Teach left a legacy of being one of the most (in)famous pirates of all time and inspired many villianous pirates in stories in the future. Lyrics: 'Xtreme Rap Battles 1 (13 in parenthesis):' 'Verse One:' You're just a cereal mascot, you can't harm me, I have a whole pirate crew, where's your army? I'm the best pirate ever, not like you stupid jolly ones, Captain Jack Sparrow or the wussy Somalians, I may have scurvy, but you must have it too, 0% Vitamins means more disease for you! Let me Edward Teach you something, now listen to me please, Nobody beats the power of the "Lucky 7 Seas!" ''' Verse Two: Your sales are as high as you say? That's a laugh! Captain Crunch? No way! Tastes more like Captain Crap! I'd rather eat a breakfast bowl of tasty Frosted Flakes, Now i'm goin' for the treasure, it's what the REAL pirate takes! (I guess they let anyone be a pirate these days, I'll be a legend forever, and your fame's just a phase! You're a scruffy old loser who can't cause me no harm, I can beat you alone, I don't need Lucky Charms!) (Verse Three: Just shut up, you midget, I'm throwing the punch! I've got tons of girls on my ship, including Mrs. Crunch! I'm the true pirate! I steal gold and rob banks, I've had enough of you, Crunchy, time to walk the plank!) '''Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History 22: 'Verse One:' I'm here to Edward Teach a lesson to this ugly rappin' fellon, This battle sea's far from peaceful, ya' hear that Magellan? My crew will get you and hold you captive on the Queen Anne, But if you try and punch my face, I'll chop off your hand! Why would they name a straight after you, queer? You're just a little sissy explorer, I'm notorious and feared! Sorry pal, you're journey's gonna have a slight delay! Off with your head, bitch! Skulls and bones all the way! 'Verse Two:' You say you own the seas, but I don't quite get your position! How can you say you're great? You died on your own expedition! You're a weak Portuguese chicken, I'm damn strong and tough! I'd even shoot my own crew if they weren't loyal enough! I'm best known for blood and guts and gore, and I love it! I've got such badass facial hair, people feared me 'cause of it! It'll be "BOOM BOOM POW" until your ships have sank, Come on, surrender like a bitch, and walk the plank! Trivia *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Xtreme Rap Battles Category:Characters Category:Steve A Category:Blackbeard Category:Justin Buckner Category:Epic Fanmade Rap Battles of History Category:Val Stevens Category:Male